Ashes
by Miss CatLover Chii
Summary: "She has no desire. She used to have something but now it's gone and only ashes remains." Gin woke up to find danger already in her life. A certain attraction to a cursed diamond soon marked her faith and despite her senses telling her to stay away from the reds can she still keep a silver of her humanity intact as she sees them burn everything to nothing. (Mikoto/OC/Yata) slightAU
1. One

A/N: For those of you who have read the old chapter, you guys will notice that this chap have some changes (or maybe a lot of changes, I'm not really sure how to size up the changes.) in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Project K, it belongs to GoRa (since he/she wrote it).

* * *

Gin felt so stupid for not realizing the intentions of those three middle-aged guys earlier_. _She should have known to trust her instincts when she caught them staring at her on the train. She should have called the police when she kept seeing them in all the different shops she went to hide.

_Oh sheeeeeeeeeeeeeeet, _She screamed in her mind as she could hear foots steps getting closer and _damn_, her lungs hurt. I salute the people who actually exercise in their free time instead of being a potato couch, she thought as she felt her legs ache.

_Stupid insecure potato me. _Gin mentally scolded herself as she hid in_ another _alley hoping that they wouldn't find her _again. _What the heck did they saw on a skinny girl whose hair was not even combed and the only dude, who confessed to her for her whole life so far (as far as she could remember), was some gay dude trying to find a girl to prove he's not homo.

The weather made her shiver as rain poured harshly, making her sneeze as she hid under a huge trolley where people put their garbage bags and lots of unwanted things surrounding it. She could hear the footsteps wandering around the alley, her stalkers were walking back and forth and how she wished they would just leave her alone.

Stifling her sneeze, Gin peeked through the gaps of plastics and injured the smell of banana peels and other wasted food in the plastics. Shiny yellow shoes, purple shirt, that blonde hair that was styled like a French bread and (after waiting for him to open his mouth) the _yellow-ness_ of his teeth, _yup_,Gin thought and grimaced. That was Yellow alright.

Okay, he's name wasn't really Yellow but she just named him that to distinguish him from the other one who also had the same outfit as him and same looks too.

Yellow was murmuring something but Gin wasn't close enough to hear him. She just wished that he wasn't saying some incantation though. '_Call me maybe'_ suddenly played in the alley and Yellow groaned before fishing for his phone in his pocket. Gin grimaced at the sight of Yellow's not-yellow-but-magenta-with-heart-and-lip mark-stickers-phone.

"I don't give a crap. You guys get back here... ASAP and I don't care if you're close to having urine explosion 'cuz I believe that you can still hold it right?" He didn't even bother waiting for a response as he immediately pressed the red button of his phone and within a few minutes all three of her stalkers were in one alley.

_Great. Just great. _Gin thought as she pinched her nose and sneezed, her nose was itching to death but thankfully it was raining hard so they won't hear her sneeze whether it sounded like a rat squeak or something else.

The buffer one of the three, Gin obviously could distinguish him better due to his body shape, was furiously scratching his arms and was nervously looking at her direction then he suddenly said something that made Gin froze as he got close to her hiding spot.

"I wanna pee."

_WAIT!WAIT! WAIT! HE'S NOT GONNA PEE HERE RIGHT?! _Gin mentally screamed then she noticed the guy's name tag as he was a hand away from the stacks of plastics in front of her.

_Brock._ Gin read it out in a low voice. _I'll never name my child Brock. _She thought and did the finger at him even though Brock couldn't see it.

Brock, the guy who was going to pee, pulled his zipped down as he got _even_ closer to Gin and she cursed her luck. Gin could barely remember her past but everyone does make mistakes so she started praying to the heavens for forgiveness.

"Please let me live and find out more of my past and I would be satisfied already…probably, maybe, okay, not really but ya….just make live? And please send those three to hell, _especially_ Brock."

Then Brock noticed a roach flying to his arm causing him to trip hitting the trolley in the process and it took a few seconds for Gin to register what happened; her hiding spot is no longer a hiding spot.

"Holy mother of gays!" She yelled as she ran for her life. Yellow and his gang's eyes widened not expecting her to hide among the rubbish bags.

"GET HER!" Yellow's voice echoed through the place followed by 'OW! MY ZIP GOT ME!' from Brock.

* * *

Yata beamed at the new costumers as he stood beside the counter and stuttered when he realized that the costumers were a group of _girls. _

_W-wha-at should I say? C-cra-a-p they're staring. _He could feel the stares of the girls as they giggled at him. _C-ca-alm d-down me. J-j-just take their orders and go awa-a-ay. _Yata mustered his courage and stared straight at the eyes of the girls then he froze.

"We want two sets of B course and what's that? Okay one set of the special course. Oh, and five ice-tea, three orange juice and two cokes. Right? Okay." The nearest girl said and judging by the bright red dress she wore she was the leader of the group for the rest wore dark green ones.

Yata , after a few minutes had passed, jolted down what he could remember and did not dare to look up from his notepad as he asked for their order again. _And that's done. _He let out a sigh as he reached the counter and left the note.

"And I heard this Homra gang here is like a legend or something…" Homra's vanguard turned to the two men drinking, he felt ecstatic to hear their words and grinned, his chest was brimming with pride. Heck he felt like he could face those girls straight to the eye right then.

"But you know I heard their leader is one douche bag, acting like he owns this city or something. He beat up Nony and claims to be the boss of the world." The guy in red suit said and took another gulp from his beer.

What did he just heard? Yata turned and glared at the man in red then approached him. The guy is gonna get it for spreading such rumors and there's no one better than Yata to correct them, no one.

"Oi! What you said earlier, where did you hear that?" The man ignored him and continued drinking. Yata then clenched his fist as the urge to punch the guy was growing. He started counting to ten in his head, remembering Kusanagi's words of not increasing their money problem with damages they make with their surroundings."I ask you again? Where did you hear that?"

The man in red raised a brow. "No-good-Nony, of course!" he replied and wiped the trail of beer that slipped past his lips. "You see, Tony loves wandering around dangerous looking alleys being a masochist and all-" the man elbowed his seat mate and chuckled. "-then of course being the no-good-Nony, he pissed the gang leader by saying that he look like the dude from some yayoi anime and you can guess what happens next." A couple of burp and laughter soon followed.

"I bet he enjoyed getting beaten up." The man in red's seat mate said and continued pouring more beer.

"Oi! You guys…mind telling me where this Tony guy is?" Yata slammed his hand on the table gaining the attention of the people in the restaurant. He then glared at the two, who were still laughing, then grabbed their shoulders and forced them to look at him. "Listen to me reeeaaaal well." The two gulped as they sweated bullets not out of fear but something else.

* * *

Gin has never been to Shizume city before, well, as far as she can remember. The crowded streets and the bustling cars that she longed to see was in front of her and she is amazed at the sight of anime posters that were everywhere, the food , the people, and the city like life but she was sure that she was only seeing the good parts of it for now.

After all cities also have those Yakuzas and, well, the rate of criminals; thieves, kidnappers, and murders were higher in the city. No place is safe for her especially when she does not know anyone there and she couldn't remember much about anything except her name and that she lives in a village. The worse thing was she already has three pursuers who doesn't seem to be giving up anytime soon.

The best thing about being in the city is that she can blend with the crowd. Gin braced herself before blending in the crowd, and ran at the nearest shopping centre, her destination was the toilet. She had to resist the urge to turn at the direction of food for the scent was torturing her.

Gin face palmed when she saw a long queue for the female toilet. Where should she hide? She observed her surroundings and pondered. There was the book store, cake shop, and various clothe shops, quickly deciding to go for the women's clothe shop she went to one of the changing room and dig through her messenger bag (something that she doesn't remember ever buying) hoping to at least find a clue to what she was doing before she came to Japan.

There was a black touch-screen phone which was not too expensive judging from its brand. She swiped her thumb over it, the phone flashing in to light and she was quite fascinated by the new device, wondering how and when did she even got the phone because she could not recall ever owning a touch-screen phone, a cool messenger bag and a wallet that have an identity card of someone else for her name was not printed on it.

Cold sweat trickled the sides of her face, she couldn't have stolen it right? There's just no way. Gin shook her head and decided to check her inbox and read any previous conversation she had with her friends.

She saw only one message.

_First target: 13,312  
better be careful._

Gin raised a brow. The sender was from an unknown number but she paid no heed about it and checked her phone book for any names. There was only one name there 'Homra'.

Gin pulled her hair in frustration as something was returning to her then. She needs to hold this memory; something that's coming back to her but it seems to fade away. She remembered the day someone confessed to her, it was in a classroom and words of confession filled her ears. No image of the past flashed in her head, just voices.

She heard herself complaining to someone but she could not see who it was. Then conversations about the guy who confessed to her being gay and confessing to her just to prove he is not homo sexual followed, between her and the person she was complaining to.

Obsidian eyes stared at the black phone, this 'Homra' piqued her interest a lot. She remembered something just from seeing it and she felt a strange connection towards it. Sitting on the floor made her realized what she was wearing; dark jeans, black long-sleeved shirt which has a red stripe at the end of its sleeve, brown sandals and were her toe nails painted? Gin raised a brow; she never paints her nails so maybe her mom forced her to or something. She then used the phone to check her reflection and is relieved that her eyes were still the same and so were her brows but those side bangs, where did that came from?

"Hey have you heard?" One of the girls in the next stall as her said. "The Homra people are out at it again." An 'uhuh' responded from the stall in Gin's left side said.

"I heard the dude who found Homra was fighting the Yakuzas near the alley close to Pizza-piss." Sounds of zipping followed. "This doesn't suit me. Anyways the yakuzas are okay for me I mean they do deserve to get beaten up you know since they beat one of my cousins last Sat. but I heard that those demons also beat up an innocent civilian who just happened to stumbled in the middle of their fight."

Gin sat criss-cross and continued checking her bag, searching for each pockets for more clues as she listened.

"I guess they really are demons. Oh, but wait, one of my friends joined them last week though and he could set himself on fire! Like seriously, I'm not kidding! I saw him with the rest of his Homra gang and damn they set of one of that gangster's warehouse on fire."

Gin scoffed just what had the world turned into? There was just no way super natural powers exist, she checked the peach wallet again with the fake ID inside. Maybe this 'Homra' was the reason she looked different. Maybe she was one of their allies or something but then again, Gin let out a sigh, why would they even want a scaredy-scrawny-cat like her?

"What were you even doing there?" The girl from her right asked, silenced followed then Gin heard a squeal from Left girl and she rolled her eyes as the girl confessed that she had a crush on the dude who had just joined Homra. Gin didn't know how much time passed but after having enough of the girl's gossip she went out of her stall. She felt like someone was watching her again and she ran.

There was a huge crowd of people in front of the shop and she had to squeeze herself through, wincing as a couple of people stepped on her feet. "Excuse me people, mind letting me through?" She growled not minding if anyone actually listened to her as she pushed and stumbled back countless of times and after a few more aggressive moves she gave up and settled with walking through the alleys.

She felt like crying from the frustration of being in an unknown place, not knowing much, getting pursued and now losing hope clawed her heart. Just where will she sleep? Where will she get money and food? When will Yellow and his gang leave her alone? All the when, how and whys made her teary-eyed. The rain had not yet stopped and she felt cold and hungry. The phone she had found had no reception and there was only one clue; Homra.

Gin then hid in the small space between two grey buildings, which only a person with a small figure like her can squeeze into, and waited to hear familiar footsteps past her, She could immediately distinguished Brock's slow and heavy footsteps that ran past her hiding place. She then sighed and listened for Yellow's demanding voice.

"Hurry up you slow poke!" Yup, Gin thought, it was him alright. "But aniki! My thingy!"

She squeezed her way out as their voices were already in far. Stretching her legs a bit,Gin let out a groan as her muscles felt sore from standing still in such secluded place. She then noticed a blue shoe with red patterns. Raising a brow at it, she picked it up and flung it behind her and a sound of yelp was heard.

It was Yellow whom she hit with the shoe, and before he could see her, she ran as fast as she could and went to another alley.

* * *

What Gin didn't expect was to bump to the gangsters, one of the top three things she wanted to avoid, and angering their leader since she bumped to the red-haired dude who was about to take a sip out of his can.

"Oi! Apologize now!" The red-haired man said, his deep voice resounded in the place. Gin had no problem giving him the ninety-decree bow and apologizing to them like hell.

The man came close to her and grabbed a handful of her ebony hair and forced her to face him, she winced at the pain but let out an apologetic look when her eyes locked with his. "A woman." The red-haired said then turned her head and examined her face.

_Well what do you know? This guy's breathe stink and his teeth could rival Yellow's. _Gin thought and couldn't help but grin at the thought of Yellow proposing to red-haired man.

"What are you grinning at, huh?" The man raised a brow and delivered a blow to her stomach. Gin fell on the floor as she choked out her saliva. Wincing, she tried to stand with the help of the wall. The red-haired man's allies laughed and started cheering for her death.

Fast as the wind, the man griped her neck and lifted her causing her to squirm from his hold and attempted to kick the guy to where it hurts the most. Gin's vision blurred and she could see spots of black. She then scratched at the man's arm drawing blood but the man seems to not mind as he continued grinning and his grip tightened.

"Oi! Are you the impostors?" The man shifted his gaze to the new comers; a teen who wore a black beanie and a tanned plump man in grey jogging outfit. Chuckling, the red-haired man threw her to the wall behind him and turned to face the two.

"Who are you?" The fellow members of the man growled and readied their bats and guns and Gin swore that the temperature around the place suddenly roused. The teen smirked and rested his bat on his shoulder then flipped his skateboard. "Who are we you say?" He pulled the neck of his shirt and showed a flame symbol. "Why we're Homra of course."

* * *

A/N: I know it's boring haha my bro says so haha and I don't even know myself. The next chapter is gonna be a combination of the old chapter 2 and 3, to make it long ass and to catch up to where I left out.  
Like it? Hate it? Do tell.  
But thanks to the people who still follows this fic and I apologize if it disappoint you. Mkay bye. :P


	2. Two

**A/N: Yes, I'm still alive. All these H.W. and proj got me busy thene I got sick so I went to the hospital. Imagine my surprise when they suddenly shove me in the emergency room. Turns out my heart rate rose higher than normal but thankfully I got out today. (3 days with babies crying beside my ears was horrible...) **

**Anyways this chappie is mixed (from various prev. chap-pie) so lots of line cuts here and there (sorry) and I've added quite a lot of things in one _chap-pie_ so for those people who have not read the old ver.  
"ENJOY!" and for the ones who did "THERE ARE CHANGES!" I cut out a lot of extra babbling so yaaAAar****!**

* * *

Sounds of metal scrapping on the floor echoed through the place, the snickers of the gangsters followed. The skateboarder didn't budge from his spot nor did he move his own bat that was resting on his shoulders albeit the challenging looks that the gangsters were sending to him and his fellow clan member.

Gin's breath ragged from the pain on her back, her head throbbed and her leg was bleeding. She dug her nails on the pavement drawing blood as she struggled to raise her body from the floor. The last thing she wanted was to lose conscious in front of these people she doesn't know of. Clearly they would either leave her black and blue or take her to live a life worse than hell; a slave to ease their sexual needs.

"Homra? You brats?" One of the gangsters yelled and their leader just stood there unfazed by the glare that the teen and the plump man was directing to him and crackled his fingers. "Show us." One of the gangsters wriggled his brows and successfully agitated the hazel-eyed teen.

The ebony-haired girl froze at the sight of the teen evading the gangsters attacks, his moves were like a dance; flames licked his body as he evaded another flurry of attacks, he then made a mad dash and disappeared for a moment before appearing behind the red-haired man and sent a kick to the guy's neck sending a shiver running through her spine.

The rest was too fast for her to comprehend as her vision blurred, she could only hear the grunts of the people behind her and the smell of something burning filled her nose. She could only see red everywhere as the hazel-eyed teen and his ally moved in an unnatural way.

Gin tried to calm her body that shook from fear and ignored her body the screams of her body from the pain when she crawled her way out of the place, her fear of the two intruders grew as she could hear footsteps following her.

"O-oi! Ya-yata-san!" The plump man pointed a finger to the crawling girl, who looked very much like a zombie at that moment, then tugged the teen who then didn't budge to move for the teen froze at the sight of her.

The skateboard boy turned his head away then glanced at her again and immediately blushed and stuttered. The girl then turned and muttered something about rapist before moving in a faster rate than a while ago, her brows knitted in concentration as she struggled to keep her conscious as the two approached her.

"Oi! W-w-w-ait! We're n-not l-li-like that at all!" The teen cried and the girl stopped; her breath heavier than before as she had reached her limit. She then slump her head on the floor as her body shook from both coldness and fear.

"Oi! Are you alright?" The man plump man shook her body as the girl didn't respond, her body didn't moved then the man let out a startled cry when the girl raised her head and glared at him, her hair sticking to her face making her look very much like a ghost.

"D-d-d-o I look like I'm-m o-o-kay?" She had managed to say before slumping back down. "If you guys are not gonna harm me then please take me to the hospital and if not then do kill me when I sleep." Gin didn't hear their response for darkness had consumed her.

* * *

Gin's eyes fluttered opened and she winced, her eyes were adjusting to the bright lights of the place. She blinked a couple of times and massaged her temples as she recalled the events of the day. She then let out a sigh for she could still not believe that those Homra people she had met actually took her words seriously but she was quite thankful for their help.

She then rose from her bed, wincing at the pain that shot in her leg, and observed her surroundings. The girl was the only patient in the room, her meds were on the table lamp beside her bed, there was a plant near the door and although she only had an injured leg and an aching back, Gin was sure that the machine beside her must not be there, counting the beats of her heart when she wasn't even close to dying.

"Oi. Oi. Oi. Exactly which hospital did they sent me to huh?" The ebony-haired girl snorted and laid her head back to the huge soft pillow.

"Are they trying to say I was close to dying?" She groaned and shut her eyes, letting her body enjoy the softness of the bed. After a long debate with herself, she then twisted her body and swallowed the cry that was threatening to escape her lips as bolts of pain ran through her leg. Gin then slowly made her way to the toilet; her limit of controlling her need was falling.

She then continued sitting on the toilet bowl despite her finishing her business and let her thoughts wander to her situation. Gin _knows_ her name, the change of environment unfazed her despite her being more of a village girl as if her body knows more than her brain.

Gin then stood and approached the huge mirror that was opposite her. Now she could see a clearer picture of herself. Obsidian eyes stared back at her and it felt like it held so much aura of someone who knows much but won't tell. Her lips were dry, her body was still petite and her face was still the same.

"Why do you look like me but not me at all?"

She glared at herself through the mirror, her face showed a frustrated one then she turned knowing her reflection won't answer her although she still hoped it would like the stories she have heard of then she paused in mid-step, massaging her temples for she the sudden thoughts sent mixed feelings that ran through her body and_ it_ confused her; she _knows_ some things but she can't _remember_, like a sudden fact that pops in her mind and makes her wonder how does she _know _about it.

Stop. She told herself then returned to her bed, sitting and observing her surroundings to let her mind not wander to her problems. Gin counted the leaves of the plant near the door, observed the floor tiles and drew circles with the tip of her toes.

"Seriously this hospital makes me feel like I died with this wallpaper of angels' and-are those buttons for special service?" Gin raised a brow at the buttons that were on the wall behind her and hesitantly pressed one and after a few seconds, blaring sounds filled the place, screaming nurses barged in her room and stripped her naked checking every single skin for damage.

By the time that she had successfully convinced the nurses that she didn't lose her kidneys, she was extremely feeling well, and her cuticle was still there, she was already out of breath and her cheeks were red from embarrassment.

The nurses, in Gin's opinion, weren't qualified nurses as they had left immediately without a word, rushing to the next room and ignored Gin's question.

Oh how she wanted to barge into the next room to where they were and shout at them but then they might kick her butt and tie her to bed.

She then shook her head ridding her thoughts of violence as her body shook from a sudden flash of memory that came to her; surrounded by complete darkness and the blood that surrounded her.

* * *

Kusanagi rolled a stick of cigarette between his fingers as his eyes bore to the bar counter. The gas bill had just come earlier along with the water and electricity bill which made Homra's second-in-command stressed more than usual that day. Totsuka had just stared at him and gave him a worried look, knowing his problems yet he couldn't do much with his current jobs.

There were still costumers in the bar and Totsuka was quick on his feet, serving the costumers immediately with a smile and letting his socializing skills work into play. It was times like this that Kusanagi was grateful to have the brown-haired man in their clan. Yes, Totsuka wouldn't even be the last guy who would go against the Yakuzas with his fist but his charisma often comes into play with enemies and costumers.

"Like I said! Using this oil is way better than that!" Kusanagi groaned as Yata barged in the bar with Kamamoto, bickering about the simplest things again. The costumers looked warily on the two who had arrived and after Kamamoto crashed on one of the tables, all of them immediately fled (some took the opportunity to dine and dash).

Totsuka gave a pitying look at the two as Kusanagi punched their heads and started to rant about how they were gonna live with candles and paper fans if the two continued scaring the costumers. The two bowed their heads and stared at the floor then started blaming the other, ignoring the bartender who was obviously about to popped a vein from anger.

"Listen here-" The two yelped from the pain inflicted on their heads as Kusanagi smacked their heads again. Totsuka just chuckled as the bartender took out his stress on the two, too indulged with his ranting that he couldn't even hear the bell chimes singing when a new comer had arrived.

"U-um excuse me." All eyes turned to the girl who had just arrived. Blue eyes stared back at them then long locks of brown hair fall as the girl bowed. She then raised her head, locking eyes with Totsuka who approached her with a smile. "I'd like to join Homra please."

"I see," Totsuka lead her to a chair and Kusanagi smiled at the brown-haired man's magic working on the girl as they discussed about the things about Homra, the why's and the how's. The girl was stoic during the conversation and no sound was heard aside from the two's voice as silence filled the air.

Yata raised a brow, wondering why the girl would join their clan when she said she didn't want to tell them yet. Kusanagi added a few comments and question on a few occasions between discussion of the two and Kamamoto was in the kitchen stuffing himself with whatever he could find to eat.

They were quite surprised when another person came to join the clan and thankfully, for Yata, it was a man. He had long dark-hair that reached his waist and was in an all black outfit.

Yata then engaged the man in a conversation, giving him doubts in his mind for he would not let anyone join their clan that easy. The hazel-eyed teen would only approved of people who would swear to dedicate their selves towards their clan, respect Mikoto-san, and willing to sacrifice money when needed.

"It seems like they really want to join. Let's bring them to the king now shall we?" Totsuka then played his camera as they went up the stairs leading to their king. A smile adjourned Yata's face as Kusanagi opened the door.

* * *

_Is it too late or early?_ Gin wondered as she stood in front of the bar door. It looked like a normal front door of a bar with the menu stand near the door and it just felt so elegant for the likes of the people she just met a few hours ago.

_HOMRA_

Gin stared at the sign for a minute then rubbed her hands together as she checked her surroundings. There were a few people walking at the end of the lane but no one was close to the bar. She then gripped the handle and pushed it, the sound of bells chiming greeted her ears.

There was Kusanagi Izumo the blonde guy with blue shades behind the bar counter and sitting on one of the stools was Totsuka Tatara who was holding a camera and a small towel, both were looking grim.

After listening behind the gossiping nurses and patients talking about Homra, she had met the leader of impostors and after getting chased around the hospital and ended up getting caught in the girl's toilet, the man apologized to her for his actions earlier then he started to ramble about the organization he tried to impersonate giving her enough basic information about the red clan.

She then asked why the man was telling her so much about the reds and the only reply she got was a grunt and an apologetic look that made her raised a brow and before she could ask him if he knew her the man ran away and disappeared. It was only a few hours later that she had heard of the new from the gossiping nurses that the man had run away from the hospital.

"Are ya here as a costumer?" asked the bartender, his accent strong and Gin was then brought back to the present. "Or are ya here to join us?"

"Just asking questions…" She replied as she settled down on one of the stools beside Totsuka. "I'm here to find out if your organization has the powers to wipe memories."

Kusanagi raised a brow and Totsuka just stared at the girl. "Were your memories wiped?" Totsuka asked and Kusanagi took out a stick of cigarette and lit it as he waited for her answer.

"It's kinda difficult to explain properly… it's just that I suddenly know things sometimes and yet I can't remember much. Like-" She bit her lip as her mind struggled for the proper words. "-I know I have met you guys before but I don't remember how and why… I just _know_." She let out a groan of frustration and scratched her head, feeling embarrassed and unsure of her words.

"I don't think we've ever met before but I don't know how we can really help…I'm sorry." Kusanagi said and let out a breath of smoke and silence filled the air. After a few minutes of silence Gin stood up and was about to make her way out until a hand grabbed her arm "Do you have a place to stay?" Totsuka suddenly asked and his eyes locked with hers.

"I don't know any place I could but it's okay I don't want to bother much." She then bowed at the two.

"Since you don't have a place to go why not stay with us until you regain your memories?" Totsuka suggested and continued to clean the lens of his camera.

"Are ya nuts Tatara?" the bartender stared at the man in white-tee.

"Come on Kusanagi-san, think about it we need more girls in the group to give Anna with the girl stuff she needs to know and she can also help with the house chores."

And for a second Gin thought she saw an evil gleam in the eyes of the bartender.  
"Please let me stay. I will try to become useful as much as I can to you guys." She said and bowed her head.

Kusanagi had the look of hesitation as he thought of the many cons that will happen should he accept the girl and after taking another drag from his cigarette he gave her a serious look.

Gin just nodded in understanding.

"And if you're gonna stay you'll be helping me with house chores and I tell ya it's a very difficult task to clean this place where these people barely clean anything so do ya still wanna stay?" Kusanagi then stared at her waiting for her answer.

The girl's brow furrowed before her head slowly nodded.

"Why don't we just go upstairs and let her see if she's qualified enough." Tatara said and started to let his cool, in Gin's opinion, camera rolling. "When someone is going to join the gang we record the meeting." He said to Gin and she wondered if he can read minds as he answered her before she could question him about the camera.

"Let's go then." Kusanagi said and led the way.

When they entered the room the sight of a red-haired man lying on the sofa with his back facing them greeted their eyes.

Before Kusanagi could utter a word the man spoke.

"Yeah, I just woke up." Said the man, his voice was as deep as a lion's grumbles.

The red-haired man turned and Gin was entrance by his amber eyes. Red hair stood ruffled and spiked which was far from what she imagines.

This man holds a hidden loneliness. She noticed how his shoulders were slump and his face tired as if living for another day was such a burden to him and she wondered what kind of burden he carries.

She could taste a bitterness on her tongue as a sense of nostalgia followed by mixed feelings ran throughout her body. The beatings of her heart rang in her ears as it raised and cold sweat trickled down her chin.

She gulped as the heat Mikoto was emitting felt like it was slowly burning her existence. Gin could only see both of them in the room, her legs wavered from nervousness. The red king's flames were unwavering yet her heart was in frenzy. She heard him speak and each word he said was slowly being processed in her mind.

"If you're not confident enough then don't fake it," his voice was like the grumbles of a lion, low and somewhat intoxicating as if his voice is enough to silence an entire crowd in a concert.

Gin licked her dried lips for moisture and returned her thoughts to her situation. She does not know much of the city and she doesn't know who her friends are, the only connection she could find from her past is Homra.

Pale hands slowly grabbed a slightly tanned wrist, her hands were small compared to his and yet she somehow found a sense of protection towards it.

"Woman, are you sure?" his deep voice resounded in the room. Mikoto felt her cold pale hands shivering against his warm ones as he watched his flames engulfed her arm. The girl's gasp echoed in his ears and for a moment fear coursed through him as he saw the silhouette of the man who had failed earlier.

A strange feeling ran through his body as her grip on his hand tightened. Slowly, he felt his flames go out. The girl's body shook as she panted. Drops of sweat hit the floor and it was then he noticed that his hand was shaking although not as obvious as the ebony-haired girl in front of him.

Amber eyes observed the girl from head to foot. Mikoto's instincts were tingling, his eyes then stopped at her chest. He then let out a heavy sigh before turning his back on her.

"You're one of us now so you get to _stay_." He then left leaving her staring at his back, flabbergasted.

She could hear her heart drumming loudly as an image flashed in her mind; her crying while the rain poured heavily, a hand patted her head and she stared at the person's hand that was held out to her, the person's back faced her as he waited for her to hold it, for her to stand beside _him_.

She then gave a weak smile to Totsuka as he helped her stand. Cheers from the rest of the Homrans rang through her ears and she was like a doe in red lights, dazed by the crowd that surrounded her. A bitter-sweet taste on her tongue as she the red clan welcomed her.

Yata beamed at her and she swore she saw red dust his cheeks before he turned his head away from her from embarrassment.

Gin's eyes then held a longing look as she stared at path the red king had went to, a sense of nostalgia filled her heart as she could still see the silhouette of his back in her mind.

_Let's make it digital, like the one in the game._

"Yes. Let's make it." She murmured, not realizing the words that past her lips.

* * *

That night, Gin could not sleep although the Homrans who sleeps in the building offered their rooms; she had politely refused not wanting to bother them more. She was given blankets and pillows by Totsuka, who then smiled, refusing a 'no' for an answer as she settled in the sofa in the bar.

No, her fellow clan members who sleeps in the building doesn't snore, it was just her mind popping random question when she wanted to sleep.

_Funny how my mind and body aren't cooperating now_, Gin thought as she scowled and kicked her covers. She then shoved her hands in the pockets of her jeans and pulled out a paper in one of them. Furrowing her brows, she then unfolded the paper that she probably shoved in her jeans in a hurry and raised a brow.

_9.30 p.m. Sasaki ware house_

_Oh, right_. She remembers now; the impostor gave it to her! She ruffled her hair in frustration and mentally scolded herself for being forgetful.

She then glanced around her, letting her eyes observed the bar, hoping she didn't wake any of the Homrans.

Slowly, she slipped on her sandals and made her way to the bar's door.

She gulped and felt a rush of excitement run through her body as the danger of getting caught filled her mind. She then grabbed the handle and slowly turned it and frowned when the door didn't budge. Obsidian eyes then noticed the small keyhole near the top of the door which is impossible for her to reach with her height and even if she did she had no key.

Gin then debated whether she should just slipped through the window or just go back to the sofa and let her mind keep pondering until it gets tired so her body could sleep.

Okay, there was just no way she could slip through the window with those damn window bars in the way and going back to sleep wasn't what her body wanted right then when she just felt a sense of adventure just a few minutes ago (by trying to open the door).

She then rubbed her hands and wandered in the kitchen, breathing slowly as the thought of her breath awakening the all mighty people in the place scared her.

Oh, what kind of excuse would she be making if Kusanagi ever finds out that she's been walking around at night in the bar, looking suspicious with her hands covering her mouth and steps as quiet as a mouse?

'Sorry Kusanagi-san, I'm just feeling restless and all so I thought I could roll on the ground and hide behind some things with my back pressed on it like some soldier waiting for the enemies' gun blaring.' She rolled her eyes as her mind popped random excuses at the thought of being caught by Homra's vice-leader.

She bit her lip hard for she almost squealed in delight when she found a back door in the kitchen that lead through some alleys.

_Holy jellies! With bread and peanut butter!_

* * *

He let his fingers brushed on the metal, feeling the coolness of the gun.

He grinned and chuckled as the thought of blood getting spilled filled his mind.

Ah, yes. Soon he will be spilling blood and they would be in a dispute. Chaos shall befall the city and he would be there watching as they fight, not knowing the cause of their destruction would be him; someone who's presence is so weak.

The taste of power and the unfolding of the upcoming battle… ah, it would be a wonderful sight.

Voices filled his mind, each with their own opinions but all agreed with one thing and that is he must achieve his goal no matter what. He must stand at the top and they would be the one whose presence would be so little that people won't even bother.

There was only one thing that bothers him… He narrowed his eyes at the thought of _the bothersome one_.

For now, he will let the weakling pass. The damn thing isn't even as strong as him, well, as long as the high and mighty ones do not get in touch with the flea then it'll be fine.

He huffed and grinned before jumping to another building, the wind whipping his hair.

_Soon… they shall fall._

* * *

Gin continued wandering around the city as she asked for directions and thankfully she was not too far from her destination.

When she finally reached the place her eyes widened when she saw the skateboard boy who saved her earlier and with him was some of the Homra members.

Then they left and Gin's eyes widened as she noticed the ware house she was going to was on fire. The flames that held power like Mikoto's were devouring the building and she stood there frozen like a doe in red lights.

She could feel her body shook as her breath ragged. S-s-omething like this… a-and she's part of them now.

"No blood! No bones! No ash!" Yata yelled together with Kamoto and some other homra members, Gin didn't bother checking who else was there as she limped her way behind the ware house and searched for anything to stop the fire.

She saw some women and children tied up through the window. She needs to save them. She didn't care if this means she'd become enemies with her clan.

_I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I shouldn't have trusted them! __Whatever those people did I don't care, killing is still not right. _She could feel the heat the flames emitted and the smell of bodies burning filled her nose.

She could taste something salty stained her lips and it was then that she noticed she was crying.

She told herself to stop it. This feeling...this_mess! _Those people are still stuck there so she should have not panicked and continue moving instead.

Voices talking to her filled her mind as she knelt on the ground clutching her head as it ached. Groaning and turning Gin tried to ignore the pain and focused more on digging through the ground, throwing soil to the flames with as much energy as she could and before she knew it she ended up losing her conscious.

When she woke up she didn't knew how much time passed. Obsidian eyes then stared at the place where the warehouse is suppose to be but it was already gone, burnt into nothing and rain had come.

She could still hear the echoes of voices filling her mind as she groped the ground searching for anything that proved the people in the ware house she saw were there.

_First target: 13,312_

_Why am I feeling guilty?_

* * *

Rubbing the sleep in her eyes for the third time of the day, Gin let out a sigh she had suppressed. It's already been three days since the incident in the ware house and yet she had not interacted much with her fellow clansmen, only nodding and answering a 'yes' or 'no' question, letting her slumped shoulders and frown send the message to them that she doesn't want to talk when they get persistent.

There are times when she feels guilty since they are the one taking care of her, feeding her and letting her stay in their place albeit she was a total stranger to them.

She crossed her arms as her mind had an inner-conflict on what to believe, torn between what she have seen the night three days ago and the kindness that they were giving _her;_ someone who wasn't that useful aside from doing house chores.

Gin shook her head to rid her thoughts about her clan.

She doesn't have enough proof yet if her fellow clan members did kill on purpose or not.

There should have a reason… she gazed at the people around her, there was Eric the blonde haired-man who didn't even spoke at her at all unlike the others aside from Yata and Kamamoto who have not yet appeared. Then there was Kusanagi on the phone ordering more supplies he needed for his bar and of course there was Totsuka, smiling as he watched the bartender furrow his brows as he listed the amount of money he had to pay for his orders.

Obsidian eyes then focused at the phone that was in one of the pockets of the brown messenger bag, the only clue she have about her past.

The targets still bothered her and Homra as the only number in her contacts had irked her a lot. What's Gin's connection to the Homrans? She doesn't have a clue at all.

Gathering her courage, she then slowly went to the bartender after he had finished his call. "K-kusanagi-san, are you sure you have not seen me before?" the man then raised a brow in response "I want to know what my connection to our clan before I've joined." She scratched her arm, not looking at the man's eyes.

"Hmmm… Gin-chan, do ya know how we work?" Kusanagi ran a hand through his hair and let out a puff of smoke. He interrupted the girl before she could reply. "We have our own jobs, our own life and we do nothing to harm others unless necessary."

She then turned her head and locked eyes with him as if she was trying to read his soul and find out more than he let.

"Whatever connection we had with you is probably related to the other member's jobs." He then leaned his upper part on the bar counter, his forehead touching Gin's. "Why don't you follow Yata for a day and find out. You need a big break after all." He then indicated to the dark circles around her eyes.

"I still wonder why the King accepts me though." She murmured with her head lowered.

Gin then bit her lip. "I mean I can't summon even a tiny flame yet…" Kusanagi and Totsuka looked at each other as if they were telepathically communicating and this made her curious.

Totsuka smiled amusedly then patted her head. "You don't have to try so hard to be part of our clan Gin. The other's might not completely trust you yet and definitely doubt your abilities in fighting however-" He interrupted Gin with a finger on her lips as she was about to say something. "We trust and respect King's decision so don't let it bother you and just focus on your task first." He then pointed a finger at her head.

The girl then nodded silently. Yes, her memory lost is the one that troubled her the most although her trust towards her clan irks her it is still the most important thing she must do so it shouldn't matter if the red clan is good or bad as long as she find her answers.

Somehow the idea of finding something that she doesn't expect scared her as the text message in her phone was indicating that she's being targeted somehow and even with the red clan's protection, Gin still couldn't summon her powers so she can walk outside the bar with confidence towards her safety.

Then Yata suddenly burst into the bar with a shout. Kusanagi then called for the teen asking him to take her for a stroll around the town and let her know more about their clan's jobs and the city.

The teen stuttered and tried (although he failed) to not let his embarrassment show when their eyes met.

"O-o-kay.. L-let's go!" The hazel-eyed teen exclaimed, gritting his teeth as he ignored the two seniors of his who were already stifling a laugh at the sight of his already reddened face.

* * *

Gin acted oblivious to the reddened cheeks of the teen beside her as she they walked around the city. She then focused on the feeling of being outside in the city as she had somewhat missed the crowded place and the bustling cars since she was being cooped in the bar for a long time.

She felt her heart churning from excitement and it almost made her forgot about her goal of the day.

Yata then tried not to stare at the warm hand that gripped his although the teen felt like running when she suddenly held his hand understanding dawned to him when he saw the crowd of people who was on the opposite street of them.

Gin's tried not to show her fear around the teen and she also tried not to look at him in the face for it reminded her of the day when she watched the warehouse burned into nothing so she then focused more on his beanie and tried to imagine whatever she could to distract herself from letting her eyes wander to his face.

"I like your beanie." She suddenly said while they were walking to wherever Yata was working.

"T-thanks."

"N-ne, Yata-san, what do you work for?"

"Y-you'll find o-out soon. Just a few more m-minutes d-don't worry." He said not looking at her at all.

The girl then raised a brow when they had reached their destination. "Yata-san what exactly do you do here?" Gin's stared at the sign in deep concentration as she tried to imagine what kind of job would the skateboarder would do with this 'Mama Momi' shop.

Gin was in such concentration that she didn't notice Yata who was staring at his hand.

"P-p-protection."

"From what?" she then tilted her head to the side as she tried to read the paper that was post sideways on the pink wall.

"When there's trouble with the yakuzas we get paid to protect them and in turn they are like our info provider, telling us about anyone who wants to know about us or spread rumors about us." His voice was stern as he fiddled with his bat.

"I wonder if Yata-san was my guardian before I lost my memories." She voiced her thoughts out loud oblivious to the effects her words had done to the teen behind her. "It'll be really great to know that we were friends but I guess we're not since the first time you've seen me was a week ago with the impostors."

She blew her bangs and shook her head as she could not imagine herself being friends with Yata; someone who is far stronger and have a huge self-confidence compared to her (except being near girls).

"M-maybe I was protecting your relatives or family from their business or something but we don't know your last name and n-no one seems to be searching for their daughter in this city." Yata's eyes wandered to her back as she didn't turn to face him.

"Let's go then, I'm hungry." This time she was the one who led the teen and their hands intertwined when they crossed the streets when suddenly someone pulled Gin away and Yata had not the time to react as the crowd blocked his sight from her.

A tanned hand clasped on her mouth, muffling her screams, and then the other gripped her neck and Gin could smell the man's breath as his face was resting on her shoulder then she was roughly pulled away from the crowd.

"Oi! Girlie! Where are you!?"

Gin's vision became blurry as the hand that gripped her neck tightened.

_I'm gonna die._

Tears welled up on her eyes as she could not breathe, her head felt like it was spinning, and she could see black spots floating in her vision.

She then tried to imagine flames appearing and burning the man behind her, eating him, gnawing his insides and then before she knew it the man's hold on her was gone.

"Who are you?" A deep voice asked to the man who attacked her. Gin tried to raise her head to see the person talking to the man who attacked her as the voice felt familiar however her head was still spinning and her vision blurred.

She then choked and tried to vomit but all that came out was her saliva when she tried to release that uneasy feeling on her throat.

The person who spoke chased the man who assaulted her and she just stared at their blurred form that became smaller as they went further away from her and the only thing that was comforting her was the cold pavement she fell on.

Gin felt like sleeping then as her headache lessened and darkness felt so comforting cooing her head, telling her to sleep but someone kicked her ribs that prevented her from losing consciousness.

This time her sight was better and she could make out the faces of the two women who was cursing as her as they kicked her sides. Their voices were like the sounds of screaming banshees to her as they talked. Then one of them called their allies then she looked at Gin with an amused face as an idea struck her.

Gin clenched her jaw and tried but failed to raise her body from the ground as a heavy weight, which she then realized was her pain, prevented her to.

Flashes of images entered her brain and it was then she remembered how much she was unfit to be one of the Homras; the clan who have the powers to burn everything to nothing. She could feel her heart clench as if billions and billions of needles were piercing it, making it bleed so much that her soul felt like it was crying.

Gin blinked.

One of the girls who were beating her up unknowingly dropped her bracelet,that was made of gold, in front of her and she stared at it as it reflected her face.

_Live._

Tears fell from her eyes whilst she stared at the ground where the black spots were. Flames surrounded her body, its colors were shifting from different tones of red and it danced in her body as if it was her soul; flickering each second.

She felt Yata's gaze at her as he stood behind her, awed and amazed at the sight of her; shirt fluttered from the wind and flames licking her body and then her face, it was a mix between sadness and resolve as she turned to her back at the spot of the women she had burnt.

Each step she took left a mark on the pavement and flames lingered for a bit in it.

Turning off her flames was easier to her than summoning them. Gin stared at Yata who immediately approached her the moment she removed her flames,

Yata could feel her body shook as he knelt beside her, his hands held both of hers. "I-I-I'm still hu-human right?" Her voice was desperate and tears trickled down her chin. "I killed someone and I've done so many things that I-, she paused, I cannot be forgiven to."

_Just what have she done?_ Right then Gin felt like the worst person alive. This power… how will she control it? Is the price for having it is to carry the guilt every day? Is this why the red-king looks like he could barely live another day?

"Let's just go home." He said then gave her the red sweater which was on his waist. Gin smiled at the sight of his face that had turned red then he turned his back to her.

"Thank you."

"O-oh. Don't mind."

She then wore the red sweater he gave and she smiled as the smell of his laundry soap comforted her.

"I'm done. You can turn around now."

He faced her and he couldn't suppress the urge to smile at her as a smile adorned her face. This time Gin wasn't afraid to face him anymore. Their eyes met for a few seconds before the ten turned his head, making her chuckle at his awkwardness.

"Come on let's go Yata-san!"

"O-okay."

_You saved me more than once and I'm forever indebted to you now. _Gin thought and this time they held each other's hands tighter than before as they went back to the bar.

The girl's smile never wavered when they reached the bar and Homra's vanguard's blushed increased as their fellow clan members saw their intertwined hands.

_And thus the teasing began…_

Yata would never forget the feeling of her colds hands against his and the teasing he got later that day but for Gin it would feel like a dream as her fate is getting closer and a bigger event occurred… something she would forever remember.

* * *

**A/N: I asked my bro if I should add that last part where Yata would never forget yada-yada and he said yes so yeah~  
**

**Honestly, I felt guilty for these past few days and thought of my followers and reviewers so ya you guys are my inspiration and motivation (usually). Really sorry for not working my butt earlier. D: **


	3. Three

**A/N: Yes.. I'm still alive. After lots of attempts to squeeze time as much as I can to get to this I, the catlover chii, is back. **

**I'm sorry this isn't as awesome as the previous chapter but I tried... to add some things and remove some crap here and there so it's..  
I guess... passable?**

**And ****I apologize for any careless errors. I edit some parts in a rush and some with much time. (since it's quite long it took me weeks with the breaks I can get.)**

* * *

The morning sky was dark, layered with dark clouds and it felt like it would rain anytime soon. Gin didn't mind since she loved how the temperature drops, how the air smells salty and it's comforting, lulling her to sleep easily.

When she felt the skin of her eyelids part, she felt tears brimming in her eyes and she nearly whimpered out loud. She could hear Kusanagi shuffling in the kitchen as he readied for the day and if she wasn't free loading then she'd definitely go back to sleep that is if she could.

A faint headache pulsed at her temples; it had been there since she had awakened her powers. There to remind her that she wasn't in control of her flames and it was thanks to the sleeping pills she took the night before that her body could rest.

She knew there wouldn't be a tomorrow if she can't solve the riddle of yesterday.

_Let's make it digital like in the game…_

Somehow a dreading feeling washed her body at the thought of the words that echoed even in her sleep.

Gin rid her thoughts immediately and let out a sigh escape her lips as she rose and went to the toilet, letting her foot glide on the floor for she felt lazy to walk properly.

She need to keep her body busy to not let her thoughts wander again.

Gin rolled her eyes at the sight of her messy hair through the mirror and settled to do her business right away.

Moments later she heard Totsuka's cheerful voice from the toilet and it was then that she decided to grace the man with the presence of her medusa-like hair.

"Morning Gin! What took you long in the toilet?" Gin massaged her temples and blinked before staring at the cheerful man, who was in his usual white-tee, sitting on one of the bar stools with a woman, whose back was facing her, beside him.

Somehow her headache lessened a lot when she had returned to the bar and a weird sensation was running in her veins. But she was sure that it wasn't her powers that have bugged her for it was like it seems to be _refreshing_. Gin then brushed off her thoughts of the weird feeling, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I was giving birth to my baby." She replied like it was a fact to Totsuka then wriggled her eyebrows and the man laughed and it was then that the woman beside him turned to look at her.

Turquoise eyes met obsidian ones and Gin felt something crawl in her. She guessed that the woman was around in her early twenties. The woman's face was blessed with a sharp nose and pink pouty lips, dark waves reached her waist and some were slightly over her eyes.

"So is it Yata-chan's?" Totsuka's voice snapped her back from dazing. Gin then turned to the man, who was sipping on his coffee, and gave an amused smile.

Totsuka chuckled, his eyes brimming with amusement and Gin noticed that he stopped drinking, probably afraid he'd spill his drink on Kusanagi's precious sweet-heart.

"Gin, seriously…" he patted on the stool next to him and she let out a groan before dragging her body (much like a zombie) towards it and slumped her head on the bar counter. "So how big was his thingy?"

She quickly turned and observed her surroundings before grinning from ear to ear. "It was surprisingly… small." She replied in a low tone.

Totsuka let out a loud laugh and she let a smile adorned her face. The two have gotten quite close in just a few days. While Totsuka has the duty to take care of the newbie, he simply tells them what must be done and not and get along with them but never too close. He was more of a free spirit who comes and goes.

However Gin was someone he would be searching for as soon as possible for finally, someone has the same taste of interest towards his hobbies as he is and the girl is a mystery, helping her regain her memories feels like a huge adventure for him.

"So do you know this girl?" Totsuka then turned to the woman beside him and Gin let out a nervous laugh as turquoise eyes observed her intensely, as if she was burning the image of her in her brain.

"Sadly, I don't." The woman crossed her fingers and rested her arms on the bar, her golden bracelets jingled and although she doesn't show it, Gin was quite disappointed that the woman doesn't know her.

Her thoughts wandered on how she could immediately find clues about her past for what kind of being could a person is without memories? So far she only had at least three flashbacks and yet it was not enough to let her know at least something about her more than just her name.

"So this woman beside me is Himura Yayoi-san. She joined the clan a few hours before you." Totsuka indicated to the woman behind him with a smile. "Although she's a bit cold hope you ladies get along."

Gin gave out a nervous laugh and it was then that the red king graced them with his presence with Anna following him from behind.

"King!" Totsuka beamed at the red-haired man "Finally awake I see…" Mikoto just gave him a nod in response.

Then Himura suddenly stood from her seat and marched in front of Mikoto, knees shaking a bit. "G-g-go-o-od morning Mi-Suoh-sama!" While Gin had the look of shock from the sudden change of character of the turquoise eyed woman, Totsuka was just there, smiling and she swore his smile was so wide that it could reach his ears.

_This guy knows something._ Gin thought and the urge to tear her hair out from curiosity was increasing as Totsuka turned to her with a mysterious look.

"Ah. Good morning." Mikoto drawled before taking the seat next to where Himura was seating. Red hair ruffled, amber eyes that were still half-awake, he just sat next to her seat in a pose that was lazy-looking but somewhat sexy, and his deep voice that responded to her was enough to send the turquoise eyed woman to la-la-la-land.

"Food." The red king said as if he was commenting about the plant that was next to the bar's door. Totsuka just laughed and went to the kitchen pulling Gin with him and the obsidian eyed girl just gave him a puzzled look.

"They need some alone time." He said, a finger pressed to his lips.

"Don't tell me…" Gin's eyes widened. "They're dating!?"

The young adult just smiled and patted her head.

"Oh gosh… Imagine their baby in the future…" She felt her headache throbbing even more now as images of Mikoto that was lazily carrying his wife; Himura, who was frowning but an obvious drool was slipping on the side of her mouth from the touch of her husband, filled her mind.

Then she thought of the next step of their lives; _babies_, she imagined a red-haired, turquoise eyed baby _that never_ smiled.

_Oh the horror of the Suoh family picture_, Gin thought_. _Her face paled at each second as her imagination of the Suoh generations continued.

Her thoughts were then interrupted by the sound of clashing that filled the bar as Yata barged in, his hands strangling the plump man.

Another dispute started with the two which Gin guessed must have something to do with the red king again.

_What's with people getting fuzzed up with the red king? _She wanted to voice her questions out loud but decided not to for the red clan is the one giving her shelter and offending them would spell big trouble for her.

She still has a lot of things to learn about the red clan.

Gin let her thoughts wander, not hearing Totsuka's call for help.

Maybe if she get to know more about their king then she would understand more about her fellow clans man and maybe the it'll help her find a clue about her memories. But she might also end up with twinkling eyes like Yata and Himura and somehow, she didn't like the thought of it.

Okay, first she needs to find more about herself, getting to know the red clan would come later. She nodded, pleased with her decisions. She then jumped a bit when a hand patted her on the shoulder and it was then that she noticed that the stove was on fire. Totsuka gave her a nervous smile for his attempt to cook like a professional chef had, obviously, failed

"Someone call a water manipulator or something!" For if their clan can control fire the other clans out there should be able to use water, right?

* * *

"By the way Gin should we give you a last name for respect?" Totsuka asked with an ice bag pressed on his lump that Kusanagi had given.

"No, Gin is okay I feel closer to you guys that way."

"You sound like a foreigner."

"Maybe."

"Or maybe you're half." Kusanagi inserted and continued furiously wiping one of his glass cups dry. Totsuka just gave out a nervous laugh while Gin tried not to say anything anymore in fear of making the bartender more furious than he already was.

No one was allowed to the kitchen that day, not after the bartender's mood will completely turn normal.

But Gin was quite amazed to learn of the bartender's running speed (to rescue his precious baby) up the stairs. He barged into the toilet (even if Kamamoto was on his brown ice-cream process), turn the faucet on and carry all the buckets down to extinguish the damn thing (because they were out of fire extinguisher due to the many times their members set things on fire).

"By the way Gin," She turned to face her fellow pacifist. "I forgot to tell you that I called Himura-san today so you can start living with her."

Gin tilted her head. Were they trying to get rid of her or something?

"Well, we can't let you just sleep on the sofa for good and you don't have clothes with you so we asked Himura-san if she can help. You know, with your girl needs and other things."

_Oh._ Now _that_ she understands.

Gin nodded her head and thanked the two men with. She barely remembers anything and she surely doesn't know how society at that time works but she was sure that good people like the Homrans were rare to find and she was extremely grateful for their kindness, especially when they don't even know her.

Suddenly an image of the red king flashed in her mind and a smile adorned her face at the thought of the amber eyed man.

She definitely owes him a lot. Thanks to him she can find shelter and thanks to him she has protection from the people out there. He might not be the most open person but she hoped to know more about the red king and somehow she felt like she really was becoming like Yata and Himura.

She then frowned at the thought. Didn't she swear not to have twinkling eyes at the thought of their king?

She sighed.

She needed to go out for fresh air and to get her butt moving to find more clues. That's her goal isn't it? But all she could do now was wait for Himura.

As if on cue the bell at the entrance chimed as the door closed, Himura greeted her with a bow and indicated her outside and although Gin doesn't know what the fashion is around that time, she was quite sure that the turquoise eyed woman was in her best clothes.

Somehow a switch inside her was flipped, the urge to go shopping run through her body.

"Let's go…"

"Okay!" She beamed like how Yata would when talking about their clan. She have to act normal as if she didn't lose her memories, beaming and laughing at things she at times doesn't understood.

Shopping with Himura was quite fun. Gin found the turquoise eyed woman easy to get along with for she doesn't ask much about her unlike most of her fellow clan members and they both somehow ended up talking about things they both know. Just like talking about their first opinion of their fellow clan members and how to drive away the urge to simply burn something or which outfit would make Kamamoto look like a woman.

"Hey look!" Gin pulled one of the woman's arms and pointed at a blue poster. "Himura-san come on look! It's a poster!" She said it with such enthusiasm that it made Himura wonder how old the obsidian girl was.

"Yeah what about it?"

"Dude it's a _blue_ poster! I checked my horoscope for today in the news paper and it says that blue is my lucky color and tada!" Gin waved an arm to the thing. "Look closely! It says: Bravo! Couple race~, and the awards look! Look!"

Yayoi narrowed her eyes "First prize: 50000 Yen shopping coupon only useable for Craze Shopping mall. Second Prize: Free ticket to a onsen for 5 days, free food a-and-"

"And champions get something bigger than that but it doesn't say here." Gin finished.

"Something that's bigger than going to a onsen, getting some shopping coupon and buffets?" Himura crossed her arms, her mind in deep thought.

"It sounds too good to be true…I mean valentines day was already over… I think. Oh gosh I even forgot which month is it." Gin paled. Seriously, just how much things did she forgot?

"Well, it just means that the competitions are really difficult and someone is throwing a huge chunk of their money into this." Himura then turned and Gin yelped as the turquoise eyed woman suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Gin do you know what this means?"

Gin raised a brow and shook her head in response for she was sure that she definitely couldn't read minds. Well, it doesn't hurt to try right?

She then locked eyes with Himura and tried, waited, called for some miraculous powers to read the woman's mind. Himura however was not responding as if she was already sending telepathic messages to the girl in front of her, the only thing she was waiting for was for her to receive her messages.

Exactly a hundred and one seconds later (and counting), Gin broke eye-contact and turned her back to Himura. Her head trickled with sweat from standing far too long under the sun. She then wiped her sweat with the back of her hand and gave a serious look to her fellow female clan's man before it turned goofy.

"Okay, I admit I don't get what's going on so would you please tell me now."

"What happened to those one hundred and something seconds that I was giving you telepathic message for then!?" Himura suddenly yelled before throwing one of the shopping bags she was holding to the obsidian eyed girl.

"Sorry. Whaaat? You did? Maybe you lost signal then." Gin shrugged her shoulder and picked up the shopping bags that fell on the floor.

"Sooo what's your type of men?"

"Geez curious are we? Well-"

Himura's phone suddenly rang interrupting the obsidian girl. Another man's voice was heard through the phone as the person on the other line exclaimed something about spotting a suspicious person.

Gin let the turquoise eyed woman excuse herself and talk to a more lower tone with the man and it was then that she realized that maybe this suspicious person was the reason why Himura joined. Secretly, Gin was jealous for Himura had a purpose for joining the red clan unlike her.

For the rest of the walk back to the bar she didn't talk to the woman her thoughts were on herself the whole time. The dreading feeling enveloped her heart that she didn't notice the crowd that was infront of her as they had reached the place for the competition.

"All right everyone welcome to Bravo! Couples competition! Which is being sponsored by Mr. Sho Takumi, Craze shopping mall, The KUsagi onsen and of course our lovely Ms. Taka! I am Goro your MC and this-" The announcer in black suit pointed at the people behind him "-are the judges of this event!" he said, beaming at the audience.

"Today we welcome all couples in our competition to join, there's no limit to the number of participants!"

"Besides, isn't it fun to watch lots of couples struggle through trials with sweetness and trust?"

Himura sighed and crossed her arms trying to control her patience that was about to snap at that very moment and Kusanagi just let out a puff of smoke ignoring the noise Yata's making with the other members as they probably teased the poor teen again about his incident with the _lost lamb_ the day before.

Meanwhile, the person who is the reason why the teen is teased continued staring into nothingness as her mind was lost in thought for a familiar voice echoed in her mind.

_Let's make it digital, like the one in the game._

Gin felt like she was close to remembering the answer; the meaning, behind those words and yet when she felt like the answer was gonna pop in her mind, it just vanishes and returns again, close but never achieved.

"All right people! You can only quit if both you and your partner agrees! Don't use violence to force the others! And I've found some interesting under wears this morning so if you don't want me to hang them outside then do obey." Himura said with a serious tone and held out a cup filled with chopsticks.

The turquoise eyed woman was secretly eager and nervous at the same time for the red king was an arm's length away from her. Meanwhile, the rest of the Homra members were debating whether they should pick the stick that got their attention.

Mikoto however didn't want to join the competition at first but when his eyes accidentally landed on the still dazed obsidian girl, a strange feeling crawled into his body and it was enough to change his mind. He knows that getting close to the girl was dangerous yet somehow he felt complied to be near her.

He then went and patted the dazed lamb on the head, snapping her out of her daze.

His touch made her look up to him with a questioned look yet he said nothing nor did he look down to meet her eyes.

"Aren't you joining?" Kusanagi's voice made Gin turned her focus at him instead. Letting out a nervous laugh, Gin ran to the turquoise eyed woman and gave an apologetic look at her before taking a stick. Mikoto however chose to pick last as some of the members still have not picked.

The result of the drawing lots shocked everybody.

"I'm so jealous of you now Gin…" Himura gripped Gin's shoulder while the latter gave out a nervous laugh.

"Oh please… _Mrs. Suoh_ it's all devil's luck… I should've believed this morning's _horor_scope." Gin said sarcastically in a low tone then pointed an accusing finger to the banner of the event "their blues damn it! Bad luck!" The obsidian eyed girl then let out a laugh and hid behind Kusanagi, using him as a shield against Himura who began chasing her around, her face red and Gin swore that her frown was so deep that her lips would soon fall off her face.

Meanwhile Totsuka brought the paper with the list of the group participating and pointed his camera on it.

• Kusanagi-Kamamoto (Joining) reasons: money

• Yata-Himura (Joining) reasons: indescribable

• Anna-Totsuka (Not joining) reasons: too pedo

• Chitose-Eric (Not joining) reasons: no homo

• Kosuke-Shohei (Not joining) reasons: same as above

• Masaomi-Bando (NOT joining) reasons: same as above

• Gin-Mikoto (Joining) reasons: _he just said 'yes' _

The obsidian-eyed girl then went to Himura and whispered in her ear. "Wanna exchange?"

Yayoi reddened her frown went impossibly deeper as she shook her head. "I don't think I can stand beside him." Gin then laughed and patted the woman on the shoulder.

"Do stop if you're gonna be in a kissing game though or I'll be super jealous." Himura whispered back.

"Of who? King? I should've known you swing that way~"

"You know who … of course." Himura suppressed the smile that was urging to show.

"Stop acting cool already." Gin smacked her back again and hid behind Kamamoto. The two women circled the blonde man who was trying to stop them while eating at the same time. It was only when the MC announced their theme for the first round that made the two stop.

The first round was cooking and Gin froze at the mention of it.

"Make the cutest food for your lover and the other will have to guess which one is yours. No communication is allowed with your lovelies during and before the competition. You can decide either any of you who would be the one to cook though. Now you only have five seconds to decide and the guard will follow you to make sure you guys don't give signals."

"I should've known not to join this thing." Gin mumbled to herself and quickly left Mikoto's side, her eyes then landed to the woman who sat two seats away from him.

Himura was tapping her foot on the ground, her cheeks red and her arms crossed. Gin wondered how high her heart rate was right then for being so close to the red king. A small smiled adorned her face as the thought of the red king and her turquoise eyed friend's future together replayed in her mind again.

Gin then followed the rest of the women and men to the kitchen which was inside a huge tent.

When the timer started, she just stood there and felt lost for everyone seems to know what to cook. She then couldn't find any of her fellow clans man and this worried her. After wandering for a while she then spotted the tip of a familiar beanie and rushed over to the counter next to the person who was too busy to notice her.

"So Yata-san, mind telling me what king's favourite food is?" Gin asked as she looked over the hazel-eyed teen's shoulder, amazed at how skilled the skateboarder was in the ancient art of cooking (the ingredients were already prepared even though they had just started two minutes ago).

The teen let out a yelp at the sudden appearance of the obsidian girl.

"I don't really know." Yata replied, not facing her. "Mikoto-san is not choosy. He just eats anything that's edible and isn't that just cool?"

Yata's eyes gleamed with admiration for his thoughts were filled of the red king, forgetting everything around him as he continued to babble about the amber-eyed man. Gin thought he looked like a child who was about to receive his Christmas gift and at the thought of this a sudden idea hit her.

"Balls…" She murmured her eyes looks like she had just achieved enlightment.

Silence then followed between the two, each was focused on their food, only the sounds of utensils clanging and food being fried could be heard.

Yata wanted to break the silence however he have no idea what to talk about with girls, should he ask about her clothes or something? His gaze wandered to her clothes and he found himself blushing.

He feels like he's checking her out! Well, he is but it's not really like that! He tried to regain his thoughts back to cooking but he was interrupted by her voice calling him.

"Yata-saaan? Hellooo?" A hand waved in front of him and he found himself sprawled on the floor, his mind couldn't even register his reaction of him suddenly backing off and falling in the process.

"O-oh… what is it?" He averted his gaze from her, his brain felt like it was screaming from embarrassment.

"I'm already done with my food so I'm going ahead okay?"

The hazel-eyed teen just nodded then immediately turned when a realization hit him.

"Wait! Isn't that just too fast?! Did you even cook anything? O-oi!" However his cries were too late, the girl had already left the tent.

* * *

Mikoto just stared at the clouds, his hands resting in his pockets; he then gave a quick glance to Gin who then came out of the tent looking like a mass murderer.

"Gin-chaaan how'd it go!?" Totsuka shouted and waved a hand from the audience and the in turn received a look of horror from the obsidian eyed girl. Ignoring the look of Gin, he then shouted and waved to Yata who then came out five minutes later.

The vanguard just raised his fists up in reponse and Totsuka laughed when his face reddened as he noticed how close he would be sitting next his partner who was still in a daze.

"And soooo the first line of couples please come forward and judge the food~" Several maids then appeared and pushed a long trolley filled with seven different food.

"It's by group huh." Gin said weakly and then stared at the number card she was given. "Thirty more to go." She then glanced at the guard who was beside them.

All to make sure we don't give hints. Gin sighed then turned to look at her 'lover' who was still watching the clouds.

"What the heck should I say to him? Baby watcha doing? Hon-hon are you worried? Smo-smo do you miss your cigar now?" Gin pondered.

Then before she knew it she blurted out her next thoughts.

"Mimi are you alright?" Mikoto didn't respond and Gin silently prayed that he did not hear that.

"Are you talking to me?" Mikoto raised a brow and Gin had the urge to bolt right then and there.

_He heard it!_

Noticing her fear over him, he patted her head and Gin just sat there, her head lowered and her face filled with guilt. "Mikoto is fine." He said and Gin raised her head, his amber eyes locked with her obsidian ones.

The moment when she found out he was her partner she was already ready to agree with his decision, expecting him to not take part since Anna was probably the reason he'd be willing to join and yet when she asked him about it, he just said 'let's go' and went to the registry counter not waiting for her response.

Sighing she excused herself to the toilet as an overwhelming feeling was growing in her.

Rushing to the toilet when she saw it she washed her face and tried to calm her ragged breath.

She's scared to love this clan, scared that she had hung out with the wrong people. She saw them burn a warehouse so why was she getting attached to them now even when she's just acting like she's comfortable with them even though she knew that they were probably beating up people and even killing some without her knowing.

Is there even a day that they don't use violence at all? She wanted to believe that they're doing those things for a good reason but that cold feeling that she trusts them, the rumored demons, makes her feel guilty as if she had done a crime.

Someone suddenly patted her shoulder from behind.

"Wanna run away?" Gin's eyes widened.

It was "that" sexy voice, the voice that haunted her even in her sleep.

She turned and met mahogany eyes. Although his voice was familiar his appearance wasn't. The man's face was near her shoulder and she could smell his breath, that of a minty one.

Goosebumps crawled into her arms and that feeling to burn was rising again.

Gin turned and ran not hearing the man's cries for her to stop but when he called her, she did. The man grinned at her as he approached her, his laugh echoed in her mind.

"Queen." Her heart sunk as he called her again.

* * *

"This one." Mikoto pointed at a chocolate cake with pink icing. "You sure?" Goro clapped his hand immediately after the red king nodded.

"Alright let's go with the next round then."

Lighting a stick of his cigarette, Kusanagi went beside his king and showed him his phone. The red king's eyes narrowed a bit before a groan escape his lips.

"So Mikoto what should we do?"

"Search." Was all he said and Yata, who then received a message from the bartender, immediately ran searching through the crowd with a shout.

"I'll go tell them we're forfeiting." Himura said and ran to the MC.

Totsuka just let out a sigh and paused his camera. Whether Himura was displeased by the sudden turn of the events or not he doesn't know but she was sure that whatever trouble the girl was into Himura would definitely be one of the first to worry, although she might now show it.

"Over there." Anna suddenly said as she turned to the west. "That way huh?" Kusanagi sighed then dug through his pocket for his phone. "Oi! You guys go west that's where she is."

* * *

"Yo Yata-san!" Gin beamed and Yata just stared at the dark-haired girl who stood a few meters away from him with a man beside her, a gun pressed on her neck.

"Oi! Let her go!" Yata narrowed his eyes, his bat rested on his shoulder.

The man then grinned and released the girl.

Before Yata knew it the man's nose was pressed against his. The teen yelped and backed away before jumping to his skateboard, a few sparks flew as a red flame like aura enveloped the board.

The sounds of metal clashing filled the air as the man protected himself with his gun, hitting the metal of his board.

_Such strength._

Yata thought before letting out a roar and threw punches at the man, his fists were engulfed with his aura like the board.

"Oh please…" The man ruffled his lilac hair and cocked his gun at the teen then within a flash Yata appeared behind the man kicked and kicked him on the head, staggering back the man let out a groan and Yata jumped back in time before the man's fist met his head.

"I'm the strongest." The man murmured then yelped as Yata made a jump that was too fast for him to realize, then kicked his stomach. The red-haired man was then panting on the ground.

"Huh?" Yata raised a brow, his leg on the man's shoulder. He then took the gun that fell and pressed its head on the man's forehead. "Strongest? Who do you think you are? Listen here, she's one of us. _Homra_ remember that well." he pointed at Gin "So don't you dare lay a hand on her."

The man chuckled "Oi! Gin-chan save me here will ya?"

"Yata-san mind taking your leg off him?" When Yata didn't budge Gin had to hold his leg and took it off the man, the contact had Yata blushing.

"O-oi! W-w-hat's going o-on he-ere?"

"Takumi-san is someone related from my past and I need him." She answered, her eyed narrowed at the bruise that swelled on the man's forehead.

_Strange. How much I would care for this man I can't even remember._

"Trust me Yata-san, I would be back soon after a few days. I don't know what might happen to me when I get back all of my memories but I promise that I would visit the bar now and then."

Gin took his hand and slowly tangled her pinky with his. "I promise."

"I don't trust him.." Hazel eyes locked with the man's chocolate ones. Yata's body was then engulfed by his aura and Gin backed away immediately from the skateboarder.

"Yata-san… please tell King that I actually cooked him an egg and that I'm actually the one who helped Himura-san got a handful of his undies."

"Come on let's go!" The man yelled and grabbed her wrist pulling her away from the hazel-eyed teen. Gin shouted out protests but all feel on deaf ears and she gave up, letting him drag her around. She however turn her head to meet Yata's gaze and let an apologetic look adorned her face.

"I'm sorry for making you guys worry but I have to go. I will call every hour though." Whether her words reached him or not, she didn't know.

Once the man was sure he was a safe distance from the teen and the crowd, he fished out a small remote from the pockets of his jeans and pressed a button. Gin almost backed away from the man when a sudden screeching noise filled the air and before she knew it an expensive looking dark car was before them.

"Come on." The man opened the door for her and she reluctantly went inside, her heart still beating fast from suspicion. Although the man is related to her past she wasn't completely sure if she could trust him yet when only his voice was familiar to her. Maybe he was just imitating someone from her past's voice? Could he be my enemy in the past? Maybe he's a traitor?

Sweat sleeked her palms, she turned to observe the man sitting next to her properly. He wore a striped shirt followed by a simple red jeans and a dark shoe to finish it. The man caught her checking him and he let out a cheeky smile.

"Don't check me out like that, will you?"

Her insides felt warm and before she knew it a smile crept in her face. Somehow she felt extremely happy with the way he was acting right then, familiar and plain _him_? She couldn't describe what she was feeling then but all her doubts were wiped when he had caught her eye.

"Well I don't swing that way though sooo…"

It took a while for her to understand what he was talking about and she turned to him with a nervous smile. He in turn, just gave out a loud laugh and continued driving.

"It's because of what you've done to my heart."

Gin reeled over as her mind tried to process what the _'creep'_ meant by it, her mind comically loading the words like a computer and it gets stuck when it reaches 99.9%

"Uh… sorry mind repeating what did you just said?" She gave a nervous smile and the man just laughed, pounding the car wheel repeatedly from laughter.

"Oh gosh you should've seen your face." He wiped the tears that edged on the sides of his eyes. "But still Queen, you were quite touchy-touchy with that homra brat as if she was your child or something." He said with a serious look, his frown deepened for he could still feel the lump on his head aching.

He then noticed her silence and turned to wave a hand in front of her as she zoned out.

"I-I a-am?" She raised a brow and wondered just how did the old Gin, who was definitely best bud with the mahogany eyed dude, was like. "Say, what's the old me like?" She prepared herself.

"Perverted, unreadable at times, worries too much, and she loves guys who are dumb and young so you can say she's a pedophile." She gaped at him, her face comically turning into a disgusted one. She could not imagine what the old Gin would even say once she opened her mouth.

_This guy must and definitely be joking._

"Do-does she h-have a b-b-b-oy frie-nd?" She felt her face flushed as she imagined her old self with some young guy. The image of her being cuddled and cooed was enough to make her mind turn crazy. This guy might be joking about her being a pedo but she wants to know if she has a lover.

The man laughed and just managed to hit the brakes before leaning against the wheel as he clutched his stomach, the red light glared at them and Gin just stared at it.

"Queen? Boyfriend? Although she has a few admirers of her own they are all weird." He took a couple of deep breaths before continuing. "Hmmm… I guess that's because she is weird that she even managed to get Golden-teeth Ason's attention"

Gin had a bad feeling after hearing the name _Ason_ but she quickly ignored it and spoke up the questions that were swimming in her mind.

"Sooo why do you call me queen? And what's your name?" She turned to stare at him.

"Well… it's because of someone that I call you that and my name is _Sho_ Takumi. Better remember that well but then again knowing you…" He shook his head and gave her a sympathizing look.

The rest of the ride was quiet as neither of the two talked. Somehow Gin knew that she shouldn't be asking anymore question as she felt a weird aura engulfed the man earlier as he said his last sentence. She only hoped that her clan won't be attacking their car soon and scare the crap out of Sho, making him unable to speak anymore and leaving her with no answers.

* * *

A huge tower came into their view soon, and somehow she felt restless just from seeing it. Although Sho gave out a yell of "We're home." She didn't feel _home_ at all. No flashback or anything came to her even though she was anticipating for anything to appear when she reached the place.

Gin guessed that she must be already used to the smell of alcohol and cigar that filled the bar Homra, even though she just stayed there for a few days. She was already comparing the nostalgic noise that greeted her in the morning towards the quiet hall that greeted her and the lilac haired man.

The apartment that Sho claims to be their home was very spacious and the place was filled with random magazines of video games and anime related stuff. Fluffy stuff toys adorned the shelves together with books and CDs, Gin found herself checking out various books and CDs on the shelves and somehow she already got an idea why she was best buds with the mahogany eyed man.

"First of all, what's my connection to you?" She settled herself on the floor, an album on hand and flipping the page now and then. Pictures of sceneries filled the album and none triggered anything in her.

Sho sat on a sofa across her, sipping on his soda and unpacked one of the chips that were on the table beside him.

"We were classmates in middle school for a year until I transferred abroad but we still kept in contact through the net." He replied and offered her a cookie, which she accepted.

"Okay. Next, what's my connection to Homra?" She braced herself and waited for any reaction the man would make.

"Y-you…" Sho covered his mouth with a hand and shivered, his eyes widened and this made her nervous.

"You don't know? Like, you don't remember anything at all? Seriously? You? This much?" The red-eyed man pressed his index finger against his thumb and raised a brow. She huffed and tried to control her sudden urge to punch the guy.

"Sho-san I'm serious here."

He gasped in a very dramatic way and Gin felt a vein twitching in irritation.

She heard him mutter "And you called me _Sho-san_…", "is this déjà vu?", "I just finished playing Amnesia while ago…"

"_Please._"

Sho received a glare from her and noticed a red aura engulfing her body and he narrowed his eyes. He quickly cleared his throat and crossed his fingers, giving her a serious look.

"Okay, okay be prepared..."

He then crossed his arms as he felt sweat sleeked his palms and stared at the balcony door that an arms length behind her, not meeting her gaze.

"You're a pizza girl."

Gin's brain blanked. "Eh?" She stared at him in confusion. "Mind repeating that."

"You were a pizza delivery girl, you know what that means right? You just deliver the pizza to them and that's all. Honestly it's nothing big you just worked part-time as a delivery girl and then on your first day you were gushing about how scared you were when you met the Homra people." He shrugged his shoulders and took another sip from his drink.

"B-but why would I chose to work as a p-pizza delivery girl? And why the heck was their number in my phone?" She asked and tried to hard the nervousness in her voice.

"You see, one of our friends whom you recommended to work for part-time in Pissy-pizz collapsed in the middle of the road on her first day so you took the responsibility since you're the easily feeling guilty type cuz you were the one who recommended her to them sooo you then took her shift for the rest of the week. Why you got their number? That is what I'd like to know." Sho grabbed a handful of chips and shoved them in his mouth, not caring if he'd disgusted Gin with the way he ate.

"Oh yeah, by the way I remembered you having the hots on one of them." He chugged his soda and let out a loud burp, the back of his hand covered his mouth.

"Anyways as I was saying, you had the hots for this guy who is sooo you're type,well, that was what you said." He chuckled at her face that was gaping at him.

"My type? Seriously? Please don't tell me I had a thing with Kamamoto-san I was just kidding to Himura when I said he was my type and the rumors of him being hot during summer aren't true right?" She murmured the last sentence.

"Whatever you say…" He said and continued munching his chips.

Gin stayed silent her mind loading again as she lowered her head and stared at her lap. "How about the target thingy?" She raised her head. "What's it about? Oh yeah and the queen thingy…"

Sho only gave her a disappointed look. "You're supposed to know that since you were the one with Takumi who came up with it." He crossed his fingers and let out a sigh. "I think you'll get why I call you queen when you meet him."

"Wh-what? Takumi? Who? You? Wait, whaaat?"Gin could feel her head spinning from all the information she's suddenly taking.

"Geez how much stuff did you forget." He groaned and ruffled his hair. "_**Ryugamine**_ Takumi, the guy who is so obsessed about you. He is also the man who stole my heart." He said the last part with a distant look.

The words were practically swimming in her head then she suddenly stood as her mind replayed his words. "Whaaaat? You're th-that guy and that g-guy and me? Holy crap it's a love triangle!" Gin clutched her reddened face. "But wait how old is he?"

He shrugged his shoulder. "I forgot…"

"And you said that you like him…. But then these love complicated thing might be troublesome and can this actually happen in real life? Or are you just pulling a prank on me or something?"

"Geez just how much can you remember?" He glared at her, accidentally letting out his aura. His aura was dark and small compared to how big Yata's were. This made her backed away from him and had her summoning her own aura.

The temperature in the room increased and sweat trickled down her chin, it wasn't that long since she had summoned her powers and this made her exhausted. However since guessed that Sho was a stray she was sure that he must've the power to control feelings to manipulate her or something.

She growled and ran out of the place. Not looking back to the man as her instincts screamed that of danger. Something or rather someone next door had the same feeling of aura as Sho but it was much bigger and stronger, she had _felt_ it.

_First target: 13,312_

She froze in the middle of the street as a sudden realization hit her.

Something vibrated in the pocket of her jeans and she fished it out. A dark phone that wasn't hers greeted her sight and there was one unread message from _Sho_.

**You probably felt him in the other room haha stupid Ryugamine. SSSSiiince you're part of the red clan I'm gonna tell you about the first target.**

**Do you know about the digital root? Well… I'm guessing that you can't remember that too~ Tell you about the who's and the why's later cuz you have to go save a certain Homran you probably don't know much but is a bit close to the red king. **

**Anyways digital root is the single digit value you get after summing certain number's results and making it into a single digit **

**For example 55,322. The digital root of it is 5+5+3+2+2=17 since digital root should only be one digit it becomes 1+7=8 so the answer is 8.**

_**So 1+3+3+1+2 is? **_

_**Ichi~**_

_**Let's see if you can save him before boss kills him.**_

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!" She whipped her head and tried to remember the way towards the bar.

* * *

Cleaning his spare glasses for the umpteenth time of that day, Munakata Reisi sighed as boredom ate him. He had already finished the 200 something puzzles he bought and he had nothing better to do since Scepter 4 was not the police, they just investigate phenomenal things that happen and it's not every day that weird things happen.

He then stood and ignored the tense looks he received from his subordinates and went out, something quite unusual for a person like him.

"Captain, do pray tell where you are going?" His lieutenant asked as she took another spoonful from her parfait which was in an indescribable color.

Urging himself not to look at that food his lieutenant was eating, the blue king let out a sigh. "I'm just going out to buy more puzzles." He said not bothering to turn around and glare at his clan members who were hiding their portable game consoles underneath their desk. "Be back soon."

Seri just nodded with a 'huh' and returned to her current task of eating her dessert.

Although he would've just asked for someone to go out and buy it for him, the blue king wanted to at least not sound like an over demanding boss-from-hell. Sighing he crossed another road and stopped, he then stared at the sky that was turning red as the sun was setting.

How the color irks him, as it reminded him of that man. He then continued to walk to his favorite bar ignoring the looks he received from the people he passed by. They probably were fascinated by his clothes or his sword.

_What curious beings. _

That was when he suddenly saw her; obsidian eyes and hair with a fair skin and that worried face that she always makes. He suddenly felt a strange feeling that surrounded the place.

The blue king's calm demeanor was then broken as he pushed through the crowd ignoring the yelp the people made and before he could go closer to the girl someone just had to bump to him. Munakata was then surprised to meet the red king, Suoh Mikoto.

"Hmm? Oya, oya what is this? The blue king, Munakata Reisi out for a stroll?" The red-haired man grumbled and tilted his head to the side, amber eyes locked with his violet ones.

"Suoh Mikoto… what a coincidence." He pushed his glasses back as it threatened to slip from his nose. Munakata looked passed the red king, his eyes searching for that familiar obsidian hair alas she was no longer there.

"I am just out to buy something I need." Munakata said and crossed his arms.

"Why would you bother going out to buy something you need when your underlings can just do the work or what? Is it because your men are waaay too scared of you that you finally had the heart to go buy yourself?" Mikoto raised a brow, his hands in his pocket, and chuckled at the glare he received.

"Well good luck on your shopping." The red king said and walked past Munakata. "I'm sure you have felt it too, the strange power that has lingered in this town." He murmured in the blue king's ear and Munakata just stood there in his spot not budging as Mikoto's words echoed in his mind.

"He's right. I also felt it just a few minutes ago." The blue king continued walking towards the shopping mall. "I just hope that I was hallucinating when I saw her."

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be where I'll continue where I left out before. **  
**And there is quite a lot of change here although you guys who have read the old chapters probably won't notice it hahaha cuz the important ones aren't removed just edited a bit. **

**WHO IS NUMBER ONE? WHO WILL GET KILLED?**

**people who have read the previous version of this fic (after much wait) will finally find out who **

****

in the NEXT NEXT NEXT NEXT CHAP~

** *gets shot*  
(i keed.. it'll be revealed in the next chap)**


	4. Four

**A/N: Gomenasai... **

**Prev chap summary: Someone from Homra who was coded 'One' (by Sho's gang) is gonna get killed. Gin tries to warn her clan members about it. Munakata feels something strange is going on in the city. **

**Character summary:**

**Gin: lost her memories, joins the red clan, used to work in Pissy-pizz (pizza delivery girl), is called Queen by Sho and some people**

**Sho: used to be Gin's best bud, is GAY for Ryuugamine, hates the red clan**

**Ryuugamine: Boss of Sho, obsessed with Gin, hates the red clan, NOT HOMO**

**Himura: joins the red clan, adores Mikoto**

* * *

When she woke, the first thing that came to her mind was that she can't open her eye lids for it hurts to try to move them as if they glued shut. The second thing was that the smell of gasoline filled the place, where ever she was and the last thing was…

_Scrap Scrap Scrap_

What was that annoying noise? There was something being scraped against the pavement, something… metallic, Gin guessed. Seriously, did it felt like music to whomever it was that was making that noise?

She groaned and uttered 'Shut up' in an annoyed tone as she felt like a vein was going to pop if that noise doesn't stop soon. The scrapping stopped and she heard something shuffling closer to her but she didn't care for sleep was calling to her, promising her body peace, tuning out the voice that was calling her.

_Good night… whoever you are._

* * *

_It was just another normal night. The woman was in a yellow shirt and plain jeans, skipping her way towards Pissy-pizz. Her hair was neatly braided and a golden necklace hung around her neck. She hummed a tune as her eyes wandered around the place oblivious of the looks she's been gaining from some people. _

_The woman took a seat and glanced at the clock that hung on the wall, she then gave a nervous laugh before her upper part slumped on the caramel colored table. She was waiting for someone and that person was her date, well, maybe. Funny how the girl who she was watching was herself and yet she felt like a bystander. _

_When Gin dreams it's usually empty and only voices filled her mind but there are those times when she sees brief images of sceneries and this was one of the rare times that she could actually see something neither of the two in her dreams. She then narrowed her eyes as she observed the being that was slumped on the table with a frown. _

_This was a longer flashback than she expected. But what was this feeling…she was both here and there… her body was moving and a strange emotion was swirling in her, the shadow that just watches. _

_The woman was smiling like an idiot then face palming before smiling again. She was in love, no doubt and only an incredibly dumb person wouldn't be able to figure that out but even though she was watching her past self, Gin didn't feel any emotions at all as if she was just the air that swam around the place. She frowned, who could the person making her smile be? _

_I'm here… so please tell me… exactly what world am I in? What am I looking at?_

_**Drip Drip Drip**_

_Blood oozed out from her and Gin then noticed that her other self was stabbed. _

_Ah, this must be another scene…, Gin thought as she watched her body rise. Her body was moving by itself and she was just there, like a shadow, watching her body drowning into madness as a maniac laugh escaped her lips before she beheaded the man in front of her. _

_**It must have have hurt… for you to make such a painful face. **_

"_Why…?"_

* * *

Her eyes shot open, Gin immediately groped the ground she was on, _ah_, and it was cold and wet. Blood pooled beside her and she gasped in horror before realizing that it wasn't blood but gas that was escaping from a nearby dam. She turned her head into another direction before pushing her body up in a sitting position.

"Is it really a good idea to bring _this guy_ here?"

Sho? No, his voice was much deeper. Clearly this person who was talking hasn't reached his puberty yet. She wormed her way closer to the voices as quietly as possible.

"Seven and one must die that is the order of our king."

This girl sounded extreme and obsessed.

Gin rolled her eyes at the thoughts that were popping in her mind but wait, who is seven? She needed to pay attention. She shook her head before scooting closer to them, her ears straining to hear more of their conversation as she hid behind a metal container.

"Say, don't you think that it's funny that we call her our queen when all she does is date that guy?"

He-who-have-not-hit-puberty yet asked his voice a tad bit higher than a while ago.

"The king just needs someone to rant his problems to and she is just someone who has tolerated him for so long. I've heard that they go way back since they were born."

"I wonder-"The sudden noise of scrapping interrupted them. Gin turned to the direction to where it was from and she then realized that it was the same sound from earlier. She immediately observed the two for their reaction. The boy tipped his dark cap before letting out a few curses passed his lips while the girl simply sighed, brows knitted in irritation.

"He's doing that again…never learned his lesson huh."

Gin then tried to copy what she saw Yata did before, with both her hands, she propped herself up then pushed her body to jump over the metal container, kicking the boy who came close to her hiding spot as soon as her eyes laid on him.

She hopped back immediately, mentally scolding herself for acting before thinking especially when her hands and legs were still bounded.

The girl in front of her was then surrounded with a dark aura much like Sho's and before she knew it a fist met with her stomach and Gin was sent flying to the ground. She choked before spitting out saliva, her vision slightly blurred. Despite that the girl was petite looking and younger than her, the girl's blow was strong.

The noise of scrapping didn't stop but neither of the two was letting their guard down on each other. Gin let out a string of curse as she tried to call her flames alas none came. However, the rush of excitement was eating her, her blood felt hot and her ears were tingling. Biting the lower part of her lip, she then bolted straight to the girl surprising the lass but it wasn't the girl that she was aiming for, it was the open road behind the girl that she dashed to.

The girl growled as Gin passed by her. She had always hated it when the Queen passed her with that triumphant look. It was unforgivable! She could feel her blood boiling and because she was blinded by her rage that she fully let out her dark powers not caring if it killed her allies in the same room.

The dark aura spread like thick smoke, Gin had a hard time trying to find the way out because of it.

_Scrap Scrap Scrap_

Gin's ears perked at the sound of the metal scrapping. She just remembered that _he_ was here.

_Damn it all. _

She followed the noise and found the man with wavy brown hair sprawled on the ground, scrapping the cuffs on his wrists against the floor. She still finds him ridiculous as usual but still handsome at the same time. "Let's just hop-hop our way out of here." She said ignoring the look he gave her with ridiculous idea. "What? It's better than dying you know?" If only he wasn't gagged then Chitose would've told her how much she was such a genius.

"Oh, but dear…you guys ain't gonna get out here alive you know?" Gin cursed for what seemed like the thousandth time that day as the petite girl approached them, her hands were surrounded by a thick dark cloud. The cloud of aura swam around Chitose and Gin and the obsidian eyed girl was sure that Chitose would've summoned his flames already long before she had awakened if he could so now they are in deep trouble. Maybe Gin shouldn't have sneaked into their car alone after all.

The girl smiled even when her hands were itching to strangle the _Queen_'s neck. Years of training under _him_ had told her not to let a _creepy grin_ show on her face. Ah, but seeing the chance where she could finally show worth to the other's made it hard for her not to let her rising emotions get her. "Ryuu-sama…" she echoes, her smile was turning to one that Gin thought was fitting for a Halloween model.

"S-s-ay, why are you attacking Chitose?" Gin asked, hoping to at least know their reasons for including this man into their killing list. She doesn't remember much of her connections towards the wavy haired man aside from having a customer-waitress relationship with him. Well, maybe once upon a time she did became enemies with him but that's just ridiculous for who would want to kill a man like Chitose?

"Well… he holds something Ryuu-sama has kept carefully. I don't know what it is but maybe you'd find it out when you _die_." The girl said growling after the last word escaped her lips.

Chitose immediately covered Gin as the girl dug through her pockets for her daggers. His body ached from the previous beatings and for some reason he couldn't summon his flames however, it was still better than sitting there and doing nothing like a damsel in distress, the thought of being one just hurts his pride.

"Duck!" Gin yelled and both managed to dodge the dagger that was thrown to them at the same time, although a few strands of Gin's hair were caught since she was a bit slower than the man in front of her.

"Oops! I guess I shouldn't waste my dagger and aim for the bull's-eyes from the start huh?"

_Mother of a brat. _

Gin was about to take the dagger ,which was stuck on one of the crates, when a blow from the dark aura hit her back, paralyzing her body.

"Stay where you are…"

Gin swung her leg, her sandal slipped and hit the girl straight into the face and it was enough for Gin to retrieve the dagger behind her.

Chitose hopped back, closer to obsidian eyed girl as she tried to cut the ropes around her hands, slightly wishing it was Chitose instead who was bounded in ropes made of plastic. But could this be planned by Ryuugamine? Maybe he was testing her worth by bounding her with ropes that she could've easily cut with anything sharp.

The girl smiled even when her hands were itching to strangle the _Queen_'s neck. Years of training under _him_ had told her not to let a _creepy grin_ show on her face. Ah, but seeing the chance where she could finally show worth to the other's made it hard for her not to let her rising emotions get her. "Ryuu-sama…" she echoes, her smile was turning to one that Gin thought was fitting for a Halloween model.

A second blow from girl would surely leave her unconscious with a broken bone or loose tooth, depending on where she lands it.

"Watch me Ryuu-sama… watch as I show you how much I have improve in slashing people." Gin let out a scream as the girl's dark aura drowned them. The girl was serious now and their chances of dying rose.

_My life sucks…_

Those were the last words that Gin remembered before her world became a bloody red.

* * *

_It was raining…raining and raining… like that day._

Himura had lived in a small apartment with her grandmother for as long as she could remember. She loved her grandmother's brownies, her talent for singing and her cheerful character. She loved her life even when she barely talked to her as the elderly tried hard to put food on the table every day and Yayoi became colder as her friends back stabbed her and she had no one to go for comfort.

If only she could run away from her life, away from the bullies, away from the gossips and away from the guilt she felt when she sees her grandma. That was what filled her mind at that time.

Himura paused and stared at her reflection on the glass window of a jewelry shop in front of her. Her turquoise eyes stared back at her along with her frown. Those days with her grandmother was over, she was someone different now. She gripped her shoulder where the mark of the red clan was.

She crossed the streets, her eyes searching for that familiar face. Her hands fiddled with the small dark trinket in her pocket, a smile was threatening to appear on her face.

The rain was still strong and it still hasn't stopped. A sigh escaped her lips before her brows knitted in worry. She needs to find Gin soon for she had a feeling that _they_ had taken her.

The obsidian eyed woman was different that much she knew for when she first saw her. Himura was sure that she didn't belong in their clan. She held no power even though she was already part of the clan. The other's reek of aura, hot power runs into their bodies even Totsuka. She could feel the warmth of their bodies even when they were arms away from her however; she was different for her hands were cold all the time.

She twirled her blue umbrella humming a happy tune she remembered her grandma used to hum when they were cooking dinner together. Ah, but she probably shouldn't be humming when the weather was that bad but then earlier…

Himura held her face with both of her hands as she tried to shake the happy memory that popped in her mind.

Then _something_ hit her back.

She growled and turned, turquoise eyes glaring at the person behind her.

* * *

_Another dream…?_

_Wait, this was before I got caught. _

Gin remembers… ah, but wasn't she supposed to be dead already? Maybe this was something people see before they reach the gates of heaven or something…

_Maybe today is dreams days? _

Obsidian eyes watched the girl with the same eyes like hers.

_This was…_

Right when she was running for around five minutes heavy rain suddenly poured and this sent everyone in the street in a panic, all searching for shelter as if the rain would hurt them. While Gin was pushing through the crowd the sudden pace of everyone took her by surprise and before she knew it she was planted on the ground.

Maybe this was how it felt like for Himura who told her about those spinning cups they have in the amusement parks and maybe the one who created that ride got the idea from having a situation like her, except someone was dying so she have no time to write such experience to a diary like Himura does.

Gin shot to her feet and gathered in her surroundings before immediately bolting to the direction of the bar.

She has to tell the clan quick and find _him_ before they do but she should have known that the bar and Sho's apartment was really far from each other for she had not seen a single familiar shopping mall that was near the bar. She did asked which direction she should take to get to the bar and luckily some dude who's a regular in the bar was the second one she had asked so she didn't waste much time

Her knees ached and sweat sleek her forehead. Gin groaned, her body felt even heavier as she continued running. She had run for far too long and her stamina drained tremendously because of the weather however she still pushed her body to its limits.

Obsidian eyes then spotted a familiar black beanie near the stop light.

"Yata-san! Yata-san! Over here!" She yelled as she waved her hands in hopes that someone near him was brave enough to point out that someone was calling him, alas he didn't turn.

"Suoh Mikoto is a loser!" She managed to shout despite her knees giving up on her and as fast as the wind, Yata Misaki turned with a scowl and pushed through the small crowd that was passing by between them.

"Who said that?" He growled and searched in the crowd, Gin then stood up immediately and repeated what she had shouted earlier and added more insults, pissing off the hazel eyed teen even more.

Gin could feel the temperature around them rising.

Wow, he really does care about him that much, Gin thought.

Yata was about to release his anger in the form of his aura however his anger dissipate immediately once he saw the obsidian eyed girl with her white shirt wet and sticking to her body pronouncing the hidden curves she had.

"Wha-wh-where?" The teen stuttered and averted his gaze on her and before he knew it the huge obsidian eyes were a few inches from his hazel ones, Gin grabbed his shoulder while explaining her situation to him. However, he could barely register what she was saying as he kept on turning his face away from her.

Once the main point of her problem went through his head, he then immediately turned and had eye contact to her; a grim look adorned his face, surprising her at how his mood changed at the mention of danger befalling to one of their fellow clansman.

He then jumped on his skateboard and began speeding away with red sparks trailing behind him. This sent Gin chasing after him, she didn't know why but somehow she had a feeling that if Yata were to meet with Sho and his gang there would be a very big problem, she just didn't know what kind.

"Yata-san wait!" Gin cried and cursed her luck for the umpteenth time of the day. Throwing insults to stop the teen however he was already too far from her to hear.

The rain didn't look like it was going to stop soon and Gin didn't care anymore if people would think she was some runaway kid or something, she just wanted to rest, so she lay on the pavement. Ah, lying was bliss to her right then. She wriggled her toes and sighed.

She then heard fast footsteps approaching; whoever it was must be in such a hurry as if they were still delivering pizza in such a horrible weather. Funny, how that sounded like she experienced it before. Wait, she did.

Right then Himura passed by her, walking fast as if she was going to be late for school, twirling a frilly blue umbrella.

I must be seeing things, Gin thought and returned to enjoying the comfort the pavement gave her at that time.

_But then… _

"Damn Chitose's in deep shit! How can I forget?" Gin rose and searched for the frilly blue umbrella.

_She was too far so I… _

"Himura! Wait!" She ran and almost slipped from the wet pavement. "Okay, since she probably can't hear me..." Gin slipped her sandal off and flung it forward and luckily it hit the turquoise eyed woman's back.

Turquoise eyes glared at obsidian ones before widening in surprise.

_Sadly she suddenly got hit by a car… and I was knocked unconscious… deep shit alright._

* * *

Mikoto wakes feeling groggy; he has this horrible headache, pounding like a hammer against a wall. He groaned and gritted his head. Ah… he must have drunk more than he could handle. He opens one amber eye before turning to the other side of his bed.

He remembers going to the bar despite the horrible weather but it was not Homra's bar, it was somewhere far from Homra, where the possibility of meeting any of his clan members were low.

He didn't want to tell them how much the nightmares these days have increased. How when he looks at _her_, makes him feel like releasing all his power. He was a monster and they shouldn't be close to him like how this Icarus dude shouldn't be with the sun.

Totsuka once told him about the story of Icarus who came to close to the sun and burnt his wings which ended up with him drowning. However, _they_ wouldn't drown they would burn and they would turn to nothing, not even ashes and he would be left alone…

He mustered up the strength to rise, and turned to stare into nothing, his eyes could only see the things that happened before he ended up where he was now.

He felt the powers in his veins, and it was hotter, hotter than before and maybe he was mad, he doesn't remember much. Maybe he was seeing things from his nightmares again, the clear sky and the crater.

He ordered six? No, it was more than that, well, probably. He doesn't know how much bottles that he ordered when _that man_ came and he wanted to laugh when he was trying to hide how much _he_ was troubled with his work these days.

The urge to start a fight with him was growing right then, however he had somehow managed not to. Maybe _he_ said something…? All he could think of right then was to get his mind hazy and let the alcohol erase his worries.

Then _she_ came, her huge obsidian eyes stared at him with worry and he muttered something… he doesn't remember but somehow she ended up drinking with him and surprisingly her presence right then was different from before.

She was more relaxed around him and her eyes, they were gazing at him with the same innocence and he felt like they were promising that he would be alright and he wanted to tell her how much he could burn her right then because he is _not_ alright.

No matter what Mikoto does it always pisses him for he doesn't understand why people would still follow him when he felt like he was going to burst any time.

_Then…_

He somehow ended up dragging himself and the girl with him back to the bar. The other's were gone even Ana, they probably went shopping for her again since her clothes were becoming smaller these days.

He left the girl on the sofa as he went up to his room when the girl suddenly cried something, he couldn't remember what it was but he turned and ran his hands into his hair as he chuckled to himself.

"Hmph…Munakata yo… if only you knew what I'm doing now…"

He patted her head like how _she_ told him how it makes her feel then he went up to his room and slept.

_I wonder what you would've done if you were in my place._

She wasn't lying on the sofa anymore when he came down.

Kusanagi's grim face greeted him and he just propped himself on one of the stools near the bar counter. He waited for the bartender to tell him what was wrong, waited for him to start complaining about their bills or their food again.

"I just received a message from Yata-chan," The red king didn't move. "Chitose is kidnapped and Kamamoto said Himura-san was hit by a car."

His eyes were still staring at the counter; surprisingly he didn't feel anything right then. Maybe the alcohol from earlier was still working…

"Let's go…" He muttered and the bartender didn't blink, he just adjusted his glasses.

* * *

A/N: Review your thoughts? Or perhaps your pitchforks? (this is a bit rushed...)

But wait, thaaaanks people in Swedeeen~  
HI! HI! HI! there~ woot! woot! you guys rock!

and if you're not from there then here~ *gives you a sticker and dodges your laser beams*  
annddd also special thanks to **glittergurl22**


End file.
